Contemporary mobile devices (cellular phones, wireless and handheld computing devices, etc.) are changing from single function devices to integrated open platforms that combine voice, data and video and enable to download and run different type of software applications. Open contain open operating systems (e.g Symbian OS™, Windows® CE, Mobile Linux) with well documented Application to Program Interfaces (APIs) set the ground to many developments of different types of applications, from firmware modules and extensions to the operating system to software and high-level java applications. This is further support with multiple communication channels with higher bandwidth that enable quick software download These changes present a whole set of new opportunities, but at the same time, such devices and networks are subject to a dramatic increase in vulnerability and risk of downloading malfunction software.
This problem has been recognized in Prior Art and various systems have been developed to provide a solution.